This invention relates to an educational tool, and in particular it relates to an educational tool about creatures in the wild and domesticated creatures.
Pictures of creatures that are wild and ones that are domesticated are known and a description of said creatures associated with the pictures may be known. However, there is a lack of knowledge with regard to the appropriate license that is required for a particular creature.
A need exists for an educational tool that educates people with regard to the appropriate license associated with a particular creature.
In a first aspect, the invention provides an educational tool comprising a substrate having a first side and a second side having thereon
(a) at least two pictures of creatures on the first side of the substrate spaced at a defined distance from each other, and a description of the creatures on the second side in approximate registration to the picture on the first side; and
(b) a facsimile of a license on said first side of the substrate.
In the first aspect, the creatures may be selected from the group consisting of wild and domesticated.
In the first aspect, the invention further comprises perforations provided around each picture on the first side of the substrate and its corresponding description on the second side.
In the first aspect, the invention further comprises a note from the designer of the educational tool on the second side of the substrate in approximate registration to the facsimile of a license located on the first side.